Beyond that of a demon
by Inu-shommaru
Summary: Naraku has made inuyasha's friends betray him, Why is his brother nice to him, and who is this back from the dead? Inu x Yura
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This will be the first ever of its kind, so be nice. NO FLAMES. I resepect Inuyasha and Kagome pairings and even Inu and Kagura...hell i like Inu and anybody female. I must warn you, charactors may be OOC. This chapter is also going to be short, srry. This will be the shortest in the story, i swear.

Aftermath of Trickery

A silver haired dog demon stared down at his newly re-proclaimed little brother. His golden orbs showing a look if pride in them as the older brother continued to hug his little brother's shorter body while stroking his back that was clad in his traditional red fire rat kimono.

The hacking-ear breaking sobs had already died down to moan-hiccups. Sesshomaru, once cold, ruthless, and uncaring lord of the western lands whispered words of confort to his younger sibling. The young one finally looked up, the stain of tears evident on his slightly tanned skin. Sesshomaru smiled slightly down upon his brother,"Inuyasha, i wish to offer you a propisition: If you agree to rejoin with me, i will help you hunt down those bastards that have wronged you. If you still feel hatred towards me, or you want to go it alone, just tell me. Remember, should you need any information i will gladly give it to you."

Inuyasha just stared into space thinking about the propisition, then finally said,"Ill take you up on half of that offer. I need some time alone, but in three years latest, i will be back to rejoin the family." With that Inuyasha began to walk away when he realized something, the hanyou turned around, to see Sesshomaru holding the Tessiaga out for him to get,"Forget something little brother?" Sesshomaru added in a moch annoyance voice.

The younger demon ran up to his brother and grabbed his sword but before he could walk away, Inuyasha heard his name called and turned around once again only to see his brother holding out his other sword; Tensiega. Inuyasha looked in confusion as his brows furrowed,"Why?" was the simple question he asked. Sesshomaru replied almost immediately,"Because brother, it will protect you as it did me, and you can heal anyone you may find joining you on your quest.

Inuyasha nodded dumbly and took it while placing it on his other hip under his oji. The half demon waved good-bye before he jumped into the sky and bounded to who knows where. Sesshomaru shook his head in moch sorrow. "That boy is going to be the death of me" the lord said to himself.

A/n: again, i am sorry that this chapter was short, the rest will be longer.


	2. Passings of the first revolution

The night flashed by as he ran through the blackened forest. It had been a year so far, and yet there were no sighnes of Naraku or those bastards. In spite of that fact, he had changed much since the last time he had made any kind of intelligent contact, well any that survived anyways.

Inuyasha began to contemplate on whether or not he should accept his brother's proposal; would he go back in three years time and accept, was it a smart deal. Hearing a shift in the windsnot far off, he redied himself, reaching for his scythe off his back, his other hand gripping his Tetsuiga.

Looking as if he were simply carefree without noticing a thing in the world, a medium size forest snake demontook the bait. Traveling out of the trees at a good speed, the youkai didn't expect Inuyasha to turn his amber eyes towards his, followed by a swift downward diaganol slice with his scythe; decapatating the foolish demon.

Inuyasha looked down upon the slightly wriggling corpse, finding something irregular about it, hereached inside the throat of the desceased demon only to find a jewl shard. He offered himself a small smile. 'So...thats how...I cannotsee the jewl shards, I can however, feel the ominous aura they produce..' He allowed his thoughts to trail as he placed his scythe back on his back and continued on his way.

After hours of travelling, he had finally come upon a nice sized hotspring. Walking over to the water, he eyed his reflection; he haddefinatelychanged since..those days. His hair, nowalmost as long as his brother's, he had braided his left dragon tail, and the other one stayed with the restof his hair, no longer a dragon tail. His golden eyes had become slittted after gaining much controlover his demonside, and there existed a faint purple coloration on his cheeks were his normal jagged marks would appear.

His choice of clothing had changed a bit as well, if only for the color; he now wore a black haori(1) and blood-red hakumas. His obi became grey, and he now wore the leather mosacins that his brother wore.

Nearly four months ago he had decided to use a scythe, after meeting a human who hadlost everything in his life, and afterbecoming possible freinds withinuyasha, asked for a duel to the death. In the end, Inuyasha won, and the man gave him his scythe and told him to see a man by the name of Hiroshuma who was a master of the unorthadox blades, to teach him.

It had taken nearly six months to learn everything from the scythe master, his final test was for Inuyasha to be the sole-survivor of the scythe style of fighting, in other words; massacre the 'school' that he had taught in. Most of the men in the place had been devistated from thier families being killed and wished to die at any rate.

Inuyasha sighed and looked forward as he gained a steady pace, he knew that the following days were going to be filled with a few surprising events. 'Why...why did they have to give in...why was i not strong enough...why...is companionship simply...no...that cannot be the answer...it is far to simple...' Inuyasha had, for the past year wondered why he was betrayed, was it simply because of who and what he was...or was it something more?

Shaking off such perpetual thoughts, he began to allow himself to wind down, relax, and overall, release some, if only a little, stress. Moving his head as a few silver lochs fell into his face, he began to stare at the moon, wondering. He knew his first priority would be getting a small group together, he knew that he may be strong, but teamwork would lead to near invincibility. Letting these thoughts wander, he closed his eyes and allowed himself a few hours of rest.

The sun slowly rose into the sky, but that wasn't the sight that greeted inuyasha, he found himself face down, with a vibrateing Tensiega under him. Looking at the sword, he picked it up, and decided to follow the sword when it began pulling his master in a general direction.

After nearly ten minutes of Tensiega pulling him with constantly increasing vibrations, he came into a clearing ythat had nothing special yet, despite the look, Tensiega bent down, as if ordering Inuyasha to dig.

Gwtting five feet into the dirt, he gaspedinwardly, in front of him was a sight he believed he would never see again...right infront of him lay a katana, and right next to it, a slightly glowing red comb...


End file.
